Un secret pas si bien gardé
by JuneEmma
Summary: Lyla se rapproche d'Henri, lui semble avoir très envie de passer plus de temps avec la jeune fille. Mais Lyla est une fille qui n'aime pas les secrets et fait tout pour les découvrir, on peut dire qu'Henri a du soucis à se faire, car il porte un lourd secret impossible à dévoiler. Comment ce couple pourra survivre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, une nouvelle Fanfiction, cette fois sur le jeu vidéo « Le Secret d'Henri », aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'en inspirer. J'espère que vous aimerais cette Fanfiction, il y aura plusieurs chapitre laissez-moi des commentaires, pour savoir si mon histoire vous plait.

Chapitre 1 :

Ce matin ne sera pas comme les autres. Je veux qu'il me parle et sincèrement. J'en suis sûre maintenant, c'est obligé. Cette chanson il l'a écrit pour moi.

 _2 semaines plus tôt :_

_Lyla dépêche. Il est hors de question que je sois en retard, okay ? Hurle Alex.

_C'est bon j'arrive, je cherchais mon compas ! Lui répondis-je.

Je cours essoufflée vers la voiture. Un jour il faudra vraiment que me mette au sport, le « geekage » intensif ça ne muscle pas les jambes.

_C'est pas vrai ! Quand ce n'est pas ton téléphone, c'est ton compas ! S'énerva Alex.

Toujours aussi pressé, je pensais que la rentré passé il se calmerait mais apparemment pas. Une fois assise dans la voiture je lui pose une question :

_Comment elle s'appelle cette fois ?

Alex me regarde interloqué.

_La fille pour qui tu craques ? Ce n'est quand même pas encore Noémie ? Je croyais qu'elle t'avait mis un râteau ? Le questionnais-je.

_Et alors comment veux-tu qu'elle résiste à mon charme ? Et puis si j'ai envie d'essayer j'ai le droit ! Me répond-t-il.

Je n'y crois pas, c'est la première fois qu'il ne passe pas à autre chose et qu'il va voir une autre fille. Est-ce que ce serait sérieux cette fois ci ? Je le regarde étonnais, il a vraiment l'air sérieux. Est-ce que mon grand frère serait amoureux ? Il ne me remarque même pas l'observer et commence à tapoter ses doigts sur le volant et à froncer les sourcils, je ne l'ais que très rarement vu comme ça mais c'est signe de nervosité chez lui.

Une fois arrivé au lycée je vois Jasmine et Clément m'attendre devant le lycée. Ils sourient, ils ont du se chamailler avant que j'arrive, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus proche ces deux-là. Peut-être que finalement ils finiront ensemble. Je me demande bien à quoi ça pourrait ressembler ?

Je sors de la voiture et les rejoins, quand ils me voient ils arrêtent toute suite de sourire et s'écarte un peu.

_Tu es enfin là ? Dépêche on va être en retard. Me dit Jasmine.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec ça ? C'est fou ! Leurs répondis-je.

Clément rigole et Jasmine l'imite, mes deux meilleurs amis. Que serais-je sans eux ?

_Aller dépêchez-vous on va être en retard. Dis-je en passant devant eux.

Clément rit de plus belle et Jasmine réplique :

_Non mais je rêve.

Devant la salle se trouve la même personne que tous les matins avec un nouveau livre. A se demandait si ça va pas devenir un rituel. Je me dirige vers lui, mes amis restent derrière et discute entre eux, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude.

_Un nouveaux bouquin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je l'interroge.

Il sursaute et me regarde étonné, puis il finit par sourire en me voyant.

_ « Les océans du monde ». Un bon livre. Tu connais ? Me demande-t-il en me montrant la couverture du livre.

Ouf j'ai eu peur j'ai cru qu'il allait recommencer à me répondre par un seul mot. J'ai remarqué qu'il a encore du mal parfois à faire de vrai phrase, peut-être parce qu'il était tout seul ce matin.

_Ça a l'air intéressant, je ne connais pas. C'est le même genre, que le documentaire que tu m'as prêté ?

_Oui à peu près, il parle de l'état des océans et de comment les gens se comporte avec. Ce qui est intéressant avec celui-là c'est qu'il a une pointe d'humour en plus. M'explique-t-il.

_Wouah, ça a l'air super intéressant ! Je m'exclame.

Henri sourit et le prof finit par arriver, on entre dans la classe et je propose à Henri de venir avec nous. Je croise un peu les doigts, il faut dire que nos places ne correspondent pas tout à fait aux critères d'Henri. Mais, en me surprenant, il continue de me regarder et répond « oui » avec un grand sourire, il n'a même pas regardé où étaient les places.

Jasmine s'installe donc à côté de Clément pour une fois et Henri s'assoit à côté de moi. Clément salue Henri comme il a l'habitude de faire, un vague salue mais accueillant et Jasmine lui sourit comme elle sait tant faire. Je remercie mes amis d'être aussi chaleureux avec Henri, c'est déjà beaucoup moins gênant comme situation. J'avais peur qu'ils ne soient pas très chauds pour trainer avec Henri. Le prof commence à parler et Henri me chuchote :

_Voilà ton prof préféré.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et me sens gênée. Mais pour une fois je suis aussi énervé, je ne réagis pas comme ça d'habitude mais l'idée que Henri puisse pensait que je craque pour mon prof me fait beaucoup moins rire que d'habitude.

_Ouais disons qu'il est pas mal comme prof. Je réponds un peu blasée.

Henri à l'air surpris, il se retourne et ne dit plus rien.

Le cours passe assez vite et je commence à ranger mes affaires, bien sûr tout le monde est déjà parti et Clément et Jasmine m'attendent à la porte. Henri n'a pas l'air pressé non plus, je fais signe à mes amis de ne pas m'attendre. Ils se regardent interloqués et finissent par partir. Bravo Lyla, tout ça va te valoir un interrogatoire de la part d'inspecteur Jasmine et de sergent Clément.

Henri ferme son sac et se retourne vers moi :

_Si tu veux je peux te prêter mon livres quand je l'aurais finit.

_Oui je veux bien, te connaissant dès demain tu l'auras fini. Je dis en rigolant.

_Comment tu sais que je lis si vite ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

_Bah je te regarde tous les matins avec un nouveau livre, donc ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Je lui réponds.

Henri sourit et je comprends que j'ai encore gaffé. Pourquoi j'ai dit « regarder » ?! Je n'aurais pas pu utiliser le verbe « voir » plutôt, bonjour l'obsédée.

_Tu sais moi je te « regarde » tous les matins en me demandant comment tu fais pour arriver en retard en cours alors que ton frère t'emmène en voiture.

Je le regarde surprise et rouge comme une tomate. Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée normalement. Henri est resté avec nous toute la journée, j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer demain. Je suis tout excité en pensant à demain. Malgré mon excitation la journée a été longue et le sommeil vient rapidement.

Le lendemain je suis prête avant Alex et l'attends devant la voiture, Alex sors de la maison, de l'étonnement se lit sur son visage.

_Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà prête !

J'éclate de rire, il est trop minions comme ça. Je me demande s'il lui arrive de se comporter comme ça avec les autres dans sa classe.

Je monte dans la voiture et ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire une remarque :

_Tu sais si tu étais aussi naturel avec cette fille, je suis sûr qu'elle finirait par te pardonner ton comportement.

_Ça m'étonnerais, j'ai vraiment était salop avec elle. Réplique-t-il.

J'en reste bouche bée mon frère vient de dire qu'il n'était pas parfait ?! Que quelqu'un me pince mais que ce passe-t-il ? Il faut dire que ça fait quelque temps que je trouve qu'il a changé, quelque chose dans son comportement est plus posé que d'habitude. Comme si il était inquiet ou peut être fatigué. Je me promets de lui parler ce soir et change de sujet.

Arrivé à l'école, je me précipite vers la classe mais personne n'est encore arrivé. Bizarre je pensais qu'il serait déjà là. Jasmine et Clément finissent par arriver et le reste de la classe aussi mais pas de Henri à l'horizon. Je continue de le chercher du regard…

_...La, Lyla tu m'entends ? Me demande Clément.

_Quoi ? Pardon je n'écoutais pas.

_J'étais en train de te dire qu'Henri ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous médical toute la journée.

_Quoi ? Il est malade ? Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait rien dit ?! Je demande affolée.

_Tranquille Lyla, ce n'est peut-être pas si important que ça. Il reviendra demain. Me rassure Jasmine.

Je hoche de la tête et repars dans mes pensées.

La journée est beaucoup plus longue cette fois ci, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pensée à Henri et s'il était vraiment malade ? Une fois rentrée chez moi, je m'attaque à mes devoirs et joue au nouveau jeu que mon frère c'est acheté. Il est allé le chercher dans la boutique qu'Henri m'a montrée mais la motivation n'y était pas.

Je suis allée me coucher après le repas, je n'ai même pas parlé à Alex, tant pis je le ferais demain. Je m'endors difficilement ce soir-là et finit par rêver d'Henri. Un Henri pas comme tous les jours mais plutôt habillé en rock star et avec du gel plein les cheveux, le charisme au top niveau.

Bip,bip… Je me réveille avec le bruit de mon réveil, j'ai une sensation bizarre en moi… Comme si tout mon corps était tendu je ne me souviens plus de ce dont j'ai rêvé mais je sais que c'était intense. Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit, prend une longue douche et dit à Alex de partir sans moi. Evidemment je rate mon bus et arrive en retard en cours, j'arrive in extrémiste dans la salle, le prof étais en train de fermer la porte je m'excuse et me dirige vers ma place, je vois surprise que ma place est libre quand je m'assois j'entends une voix chaleureuse et connu me parler :

_Salue, on dirait que tu es tombé du lit aujourd'hui ?

Je me retourne et voit le visage d'Henri souriant et lumineux, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant. Clément et Jasmine pouffent derrière moi, je n'y fait presque pas attention. Je bafouille une réponse pas très concrète et me tourne rouge de honte. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état ? Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de son absence d'hier. Si ?

Jasmine ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon comportement et je lui en remercie.

Vu que les cours sont finis et qu'il n'est que midi je propose à Jasmine, Clément et Henri de manger au café d'à côté. Ces deux premiers acceptent sans hésiter mais Henri à l'air d'hésiter, j'espère qu'il a assez d'argent de poche pour se le permettre.

_Eux il faut que j'appelle mon père et je vous dis après si je peux ou pas. Réponds Henri.

Et il s'écarte de nous.

_Aller c'est bon, t'inquiète. Me dit Jasmine.

_Oui ne fais pas cette tête de déterrée.

_Qu'elle tête de déterrée ? Je me sens très bien ! Je m'exclame.

_Mais oui, bien sûr. Réplique Clément.

Jasmine et lui s'échange un regard et sourient.

_Au fait ! Tu as vu mon message ce matin ? Il parait que Jay a composé une nouvelle chanson hier ! Elle va bientôt sortir. Je suis tout excitée, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Me dit Jasmine toute excitée.

Je remarque que Clément ne sourit plus du tout et pars s'installer à une table.

_Non je n'ai pas vu, c'est super. Je lui réponds.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, encore si elle m'avait dit que Tommy sortait un nouvel album ou encore que son groupe aller faire une nouvelle tourné, là j'aurais sus quoi répondre. Mais là il s'agit de Jay et j'avoue que ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Mais je fais un effort pour ma meilleure amie et lui pose des questions sur cette fameuse « chanson du siècle, trop, trop bien ».

Alors qu'on aller se diriger vers la table Henri revient vers nous et nous dit qu'il ne peut pas rester ce midi. Tous mes espoirs s'envolent en fumé, je suis terriblement déçu.

_Ah bon ? Tu as un autre rendez-vous ? Je lui demande avec une toute petite voix qui ne me ressemble pas.

Je sens derrière moi, Jasmine se retirer discrètement et s'installer à la table avec Clément. Je me demande pourquoi elle veut me laisser seul avec Henri.

_Désolé, c'est mon père il a pris un rendez-vous pour moi et ne m'as pas tenu au courant, ça arrive souvent. Il a l'air réellement embarrassé.

Je suis déçu et m'apprête à me diriger vers la terrasse du café, quand Henri m'attrape la main.

_Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? Me demande-t-il.

_Oui. Je réponds insouciante.

_Euh… Je veux dire seul à seul. Il marque ce détail en regardant en direction de mes amis.

Je regarde vers eux et voit qu'ils sont en train de nous écouter, sans vergogne, je ris et lui réponds oui.

Nous nous écartons des deux indiscrets et Henri me lâche la main. J'avais oublié qu'il la tenait et maintenant la chaleur de sa paume me manque. Je grimace à cette idée.

_Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour passer du temps avec moi demain après les cours ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Henri me demanderait un truc pareil je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

_Oui. C'est le seul son que ma bouche arrive à faire sortir.

_Très bien alors à demain. Me dit-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Il est devenu si lumineux ces derniers jours ! Je suis impressionné.

Henri regarde vers mes amis, je l'imite et voit mes amis discuter tranquille entre eux, on dirait qu'ils ont finis de nous espionner. Je me retourne vers lui et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir.

Je suis tellement choqué que je reste sur place une bonne minute avant de me remettre de mes émotions. Qu'es ce qui est en train d'arriver ?

Lorsque je retourne à la table mes amis me regardent avec insistance.

_Quoi ? Je demande.

_Rien, rien. Répondent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

On se met à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelle situation embarrassante.

Le reste de l'après-midi, se passe sans encombre.

 **Henri :**

_Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as revu cette fille ? Me demande mon père.

_Oui ça va et oui j'ai revu Lyla, pourquoi ? Je réponds.

_Je ne sais pas on aurait dit qu'hier Jay était très inspiré. Je me suis dit que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec elle. Me soupçonne mon père.

Je soupirs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec mon père mais il faut que je lui demande de me libérer mon après-midi pour demain. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème je n'ai rien de prévu demain.

_Dit, demain après-midi je n'ai toujours pas de rendez-vous ? Je lui demande.

Mon père ne répond pas mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme jamais.

_Non tu n'as rien de prévu je peux la bloquer… Si tu … Veux… Pff... Pouffe-t-il.

Il est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, c'est très énervant et pas très discret. Ce n'est pas discret du tout même. Je soupirs et essaye de ne pas faire attention à lui, je ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher.

Nous arrivons à la maison 10 minutes plus tard et mon père est toujours mort de rire.

_Ah ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Rigole une bonne fois pour toute et ne m'embête plus. J'explose.

_Ahahahah… Pouhahahaha…..

C'est encore plus humiliant que je ne le pensais. Je bouillonne intérieurement.

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la maison.

_Tu sais que si tu as besoin de conseils… Je suis… là. Dit mon père dans mon dos tout en riant de plus belle. C'est ça fait le malin, idiot. En attendant c'est moi qui vais passer un super aprèm avec Lyla…

Lyla :

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Henri. Mon… enfin Henri quoi, m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Mais si ça se trouve ça n'a rien de romantique. Je sais plus quoi pensée. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie !

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et tape sur mon portable.

Lyla : Tu crois que c'est un rendez-vous amoureux ?

Jasmine : De quoi parles-tu ?

Lyla : Très drôle ! Aller ! Je suis en train de stresser moi ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de passer du temps avec lui comme ça ?! Et c'était quoi ce baiser ?!

Jasmine : Du calme ma copine ou tu vas faire une crise cardiaque. Détends-toi, ça va aller.

Je dois suivre le conseil de Jasmine je dois me calmer, sinon je ne vais faire qu'empirer les choses. Mais bon il aurait pu être plus clair, du genre « salut ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ? » ou « salut ça te dit de faire une sortie entre amis et seulement entre amis, sans équivoque, sans sous-entendu… bref amis quoi. » c'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Cette nuit je ne dormirais pas aussi bien que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'Henri prends de plus en plus de place dans ma tête.

Et me voilà devant ma glace après avoir passé la troisième tenue de ce matin. Je ne sais absolument pas comment m'habiller pour cette après-midi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, Jasmine me dit de mettre une de mes tenues habituelles mais j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien habillée.

_Lyla dépêche je pars. T'es prête j'espère. Hurle mon frère dans l'escalier.

Oui, moi aussi j'espère que je suis prête.

Je descends les marches deux par deux manquant de tomber et coure vers la voiture. Alex est en train de monter, ouf. C'est partie !

Aujourd'hui j'arrive avant Jasmine et Clément je me dirige donc tranquillement vers ma salle de cours, quand je vois Henri adossé contre le mur du couloir. Je me mets à rougir et à avoir très chaud, qu'elle idiote pourquoi je suis venue toute seule ? Il allait forcément être là, qu'est-ce que je peux être cruche ! Tant pis maintenant qu'on y est autant y aller. Je me dirige vers Henri d'un pas décidé mais alors que je commence à avancer, il lève sa tête de son livre et me voit. Une force surnaturelle me tire en arrière. Je crois que c'est juste ma peur en fait. Henri se dirige vers moi et me sourit, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

_Salue. Me lance-t-il décontracté.

_Sa… Salue. Je recommence à rougir.

Henri fronce des sourcils, il a l'air inquiet. Oh non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il voit que je suis stressée !

_Nou… Nouveau bou… livre ? Je bafouille.

_Euh oui, j'ai apporté celui d'hier si tu le veux. Me répond-t-il un peu inquiet.

Cette situation est insupportable, je préfère jouer carte sur table.

_Ecoute Hen…

_Ah bah vous voilà. On vous cherchez.

Je reconnais la voix de ma meilleure amie derrière moi. Sauvez !

Clément est avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus collés l'un à l'autre ces deux-là. Henri les salue, je leurs sourit et Jasmine comprend tout de suite la situation.

_Lyla tu peux venir avec moi j'ai besoin de toi. Les garçons vous n'avez qu'à parler de nous en attendant. Me sauve Jasmine.

_C'est ça ouais et puis quoi encore, on va plutôt parler sport si tu permets, hein Henri ? Rétorque Clément.

Henri acquiesce mais malgré les propos de Clément j'entends dans leur discussion mon prénom et celui de Jasmine. Cette dernière m'emmène dans le couloir d'à côté :

_Ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise. Détend toi, tu ne réagis pas comme d'habitude.

Jasmine a beau avoir mon âge, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est comme ma mère. Je lui raconte ma rencontre de ce matin avec Henri et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquait gentiment.

_Arrête c'est horrible. Je fais comment maintenant ? La questionnais-je.

_Tranquille, ça va bien se passer, il faut que tu sois toi-même comme d'habitude. Tu es la meilleure n'oublie pas.

Une fois revenu dans le couloir le prof était arrivé et nous attendais, on se pressa pour prendre nos place c'est quand même pratique d'être quatre j'ai toujours une place. Aller Lyla, tout va bien se passer, tu es la meilleure.

Les cours se ressemble et ne se ressemble pas voilà comment je résumerais ma journée jusqu'à 16h.

Nous voilà de nouveau devant le lycée avec en arrière-plan les élèves qui partent en courant comme si ils fuyaient un boss niveau 100. Jasmine est déjà partie et Clément attends son bus. J'ai finis par réussir à me calmer et me voilà prête pour passer le reste de la journée avec Henri.

_Bon j'y vais les gars. Nous salue Clément.

Nous lui disons au revoir et j'arrive à discerner un sourire moqueur sur le visage de mon pote.

N'oublie pas Lyla, reste calme. Il ne va rien se passer aujourd'hui.

_... Ça te va ?

_Quoi ? Pardon je n'écoutais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? M'excusais-je.

Henri sourit et me regarda avec des yeux rempli de douceurs.

_Je te disais que je connais un parc d'attractions pas loin d'ici, ça te dit ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, on se retrouve pour un deuxième chapitre, le troisième arrivera dans une semaine. Enjoy.

Chapitre 2

J'acquiesce, j'adore les parcs d'attractions. Nous commençons à nous diriger vers le parking du lycée, je me demande comment il vient au lycée tous les jours ? Est-ce que ses parents l'emmènent ou peut-être qu'il a une voiture après tout il a 18 ans.

_Dis. Comment tu viens le matin au lycée ?

Il me regarda et me sourit :

_La plus part du temps c'est mon père qui me dépose et qui vient me chercher mais aujourd'hui je me suis libéré et je suis venu avec ma voiture. Tient elle est là… Me répond-t-il.

Je parcours le parking des yeux mais je ne comprends pas de qu'elle voiture il parle, quand soudain je vis une énorme Jeep tunée garer pas loin d'ici. Non ce n'est quand même pas « ça » sa voiture. Je m'arrête, je me sens trahit, alors c'est ça sa voiture ? Qu'elle horreur et ce vert acide !

_Attend c'est « ça » ta voiture ? Je croyais que tu étais un peu mie…

Henri continua d'avancer après avoir dépassé le 4x4 et s'arrêta devant une toute petite voiture grise cachait par l'énorme monstre pollueur. Rien à voir c'est une BMW décapotable, les nouvelles électriques. Alors même coté voiture il est du genre écolo ?

_Tu as l'air surprise. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je parlais de la jeep ? Me questionna-t-il.

_Non. Bien sûr que non, attends je ne suis pas bête.

Henri ne réplique pas mais me regarde en souriant. Il a tout compris. Je me sens honteuse, mais Henri n'a pas l'air d'y faire attention, tant mieux.

Je grimpe dans sa voiture et il me demande si je veux qu'on décapote la toiture. J'acquiesce avec joie, je n'ai pas était dans une décapotable depuis si longtemps et la voiture ne fait vraiment aucun bruit. Il démarre la voiture et nous partons tranquillement du parking.

Malgré tout l'ambiance n'est pas géniale, je suis encore un peu gênée et Henri ne parle pas non plus. Il faut que je trouve une solution. Trouvée ! Je regarde l'autoradio de la voiture et trouve comment mettre la radio. Je l'allume et tombe par un hasard heureux, que dis-je génial, sur une chanson de Mistéria. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller dans tous les sens et de secouer mes cheveux. J'adore cette chanson elle est tellement rock n' roll.

J'en ai oublié la présence d'Henri, je suis rouge de honte, je m'arrête et regarde dans sa direction.

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude des groupies. Rigole –t-il.

_Désolé je ne me comporte pas comme ça d'habitude avec …

_Tes amis ? Me coupe-t-il.

Bien sûr que je me comporte comme ça avec mes amis mais pas avec les garçons avec qui je sors.

_Euh… Si, avec Jasmine et Clément. Mais c'est un peu honteux quand même et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de voir une folle dansait sur son groupe préféré… Je lui avoue.

_Alors c'est Mistéria ton groupe préféré ? Tu n'es pas comme Jasmine ? Fan de Jay ? Me demande-t-il curieux.

_Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas fan de sa musique. Je trouve qu'il en fait trop avec tout son gel, son eyeliner et toutes ses filles autour de lui. Je réplique, fière de mon avis.

Henri éclate de rire sans crier gare. Il a l'air vraiment amusé.

_Après j'aime bien ses textes et on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas une belle voix. Avouais-je.

Henri se calme aussi vite qu'il s'est mis à rire et me demande si je suis sincère. Je lui confirme ce que j'ai dit et nous arrêtons de parler. Oups je crois que l'ambiance est déjà retombé mais j'entends la voix d'Henri ou plutôt une espèce de crie. Il est en train de s'saccager les paroles de la chanson, ce qui me fait rire et je le rejoins. Malheureusement on ne peut pas dire que je chante beaucoup mieux que lui, ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux.

Ça y est l'ambiance est au top niveau.

Lorsque nous descendons de la voiture nous sommes encore en train de chanter et Henri me rejoints du côté de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière, quelle galanterie. Je sors amusais et lui fait une révérence digne d'une princesse.

_Merci mon brave. Je le remercie.

_Mais de rien ma jolie princesse. Me répond-t-il tranquillement, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'arrête une seconde, le temps d'absorbé le compliment mais Henri ne m'en laisse pas le temps et me prends la main. Je suis extrêmement gênée mais ça main est tellement douce et agréable que je lui serre la main pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Henri prends deux place et dit quelque chose au caissier que je n'entends pas. J'aimerais bien savoir pourtant. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée et Henri me lâche la main, je suis déçus et un peu triste. Je ne pense pas qu'il osera me reprendre la main plus tard.

Je passe le portique et rejoins Henri, il sourit. Encore. C'est fou je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire, finalement c'est peut-être ça vrai nature.

Nous nous approchons du premier manège, il s'agit d'un genre de « crazy dance », rien d'exceptionnelle. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Henri ce qu'il aimait dans les parcs d'attraction, c'est que personnellement je suis plutôt manège à sensations mais Clément et Jasmine beaucoup moins, c'est peut-être le cas d'Henri. J'espère que je pourrais quand même faire quelques manèges dans ce style-là.

_Tu sais mes amis ne sont pas trop du genre à monter dans des grands huit donc si ce n'est pas ton trucs non plus ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. J'essaye le rassurer.

Il me sourit et pointe du doigt quelque chose, je le suis du regard et découvre une immense montagne russe avec pas plus de cinq looping, démentiel ! Je sens mon cœur s'accélère rien qu'à l'idée d'y monter.

_Tu parles de ce genre de manège ? Ça me va. J'ai même une idée, on fait les pires et après on voit qui est encore en vie, celle ou celui qui gagne reçois un cadeau de l'autre. Me propose-t-il.

_Je vois, avoue tu penses que tu vas gagner et bien détrompes toi parce que c'est moi qui vais gagner et même qu'après je pourrais encore tourner sur moi-même une centaine de fois. Je réplique prête à tout pour gagner.

Henri rigole et accepte le pari. C'est partie ! Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le premier manège à sensation en abandonnant le crazy dance.

Waouh, il est plus imposant que je ne pensais mais c'est tant mieux, je suis sûre de le perdre dans ce manège. Quand nous nous installons sur les sièges je sens l'adrénaline me monter à la tête, j'ai tellement hâte. Je regarde Henri il a l'air de s'amuser, tant mieux.

_Pas de regrets ? Je lui demande.

_Prépare toi à perdre ! Me crie-t-il alors je la machine se mets en marche.

Les heures passent et les manèges aussi, nous ne fessons même pas de pause et nous nous jetons des paris comme fermer les yeux tout le long d'un manège ou tirer à la carabine après le grand huit. Je m'amuse plus que jamais, c'est vraiment génial et j'adore être avec Henri, il est vraiment drôle quand il se détend complétement. Mais nous voici maintenant devant le dernier manège et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a de la queue devant, peut-être qu'il est fermé. Je suis déçus j'aurais bien voulu savoir qui de nous deux aurais gagné. Henri quant à lui n'a pas perdu son sourire et ce dirige d'un pas confiant vers la billetterie, je dirais même qu'il a un peu de fierté en lui… Je le vois sortir nos billets de sa poche arrière et remarque trois lettres marquées en rouge sur les billets « VIP ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je m'approche de lui et l'interroge du regard et il me répond par un clin d'œil. Henri montre les billets à la femme qui s'occupe du manège et elle actionne les portes pour entrer dans l'attraction. Je suis Henri qui passe les portes sans hésiter.

_Henri ? C'est quoi cette attraction ? Je lui demande pas très rassuré.

_C'est une montagne russe mais elle est très spécial, elle est basée sur la culture musical il parait, je ne l'aie jamais fait on va la découvrir ensemble du coup. Me répondit-il posément.

_Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Je continue de demander.

_Parce qu'il faut avoir des billets spéciaux.

_Et toi tu as ces billets-là. Comment cela se fait ? Je suis de plus en plus curieuse.

Il me regarde et pause son doigt sur sa bouche :

_Ça c'est mon secret. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je ne m'étais pas aperçus qu'il avait une si jolie bouche. Je rougis et décide de lui prendre la main. Henri me regarde surpris et curieux.

_Je te fais confiance. Je lui réponds tout en souriant.

Il me rend mon sourire et se rapproche de moi, il se rapproche de moi mais ne s'arrête pas. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et nos corps sont face à face. Il va m'embrasser, Henri va m'embrasser, je le sens.

_Alors les jeunes vous êtes prêts ? Montez dans le vaguons. Nous dit une voix de femme.

Nous nous arrêtons in extrémis et Henri ne bouge pas, moi non plus je suis paralysé, il tient toujours ma main et je n'ai pas envie qu'il la lâche. Il se pince les lèvres et à un regard malicieux. Il finit par s'écarter et je reprends mon souffle. Il me tire par-là main pour que je le suive et nous grimpons dans le vaguons :

_Aller les amoureux, bonne chance. Nous dit la femme, c'est la même qu'à la caisse, elle sourit mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle se moque de nous.

Je me mets à rougir :

_Non ne sommes pas… J'essaye de lui expliquer mais la musique ce met en marche et couvre ma voix.

Henri n'y fait pas attention et reprend ma main.

_Si ta trop peur tu peux me tenir la main. Me cri-t-il.

Je prends la mouche et retire ma main, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garçon pour faire un tour de manège. Henri rigole et pause sa main sur ma tête, un geste pas très romantique mais plus fraternel. Il savait que je réagirais comme ça. Le vaguons se met en route et nous commençons à monter, je dois avouer que l'adrénaline monte en même temps que le vaguons :

_Mais si tu veux je peux te tenir la main pendant le tour, si tu veux. Je le taquine.

Il rit de nouveau et attrape ma main tendu, et me cri « merci ». Et ajoute :

_Au fait il parait que toute l'attraction est dans le noir… Me précise-t-il.

Je souris, je devrais avoir peur mais ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus curieuse :

_C'est partie, oui ! Je crie les bras en l'air.

Et le vaguons redescend.

 _1 heure plus tard :_

_On aurait peut-être dû s'arrêter avant, tu ne penses pas ? Je dis allongée par terre le ventre à deux doigts de remonter.

_Peut-être… Me répond Henri aussi malade que moi.

Après la fin de l'attraction d'Henri nous avons eu envie de le refaire mais on n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire quatre fois. J'ai mal au cœur tout comme Henri, quand nous somme sortie de l'attraction nous nous sommes assis sur l'herbe juste avant de s'affaler totalement par terre, j'ai l'impression que le paysage tourne encore un peu. Mais on s'est vraiment bien amusé, c'était génial.

Henri finit par se rassoir et me regarde amusait, nous avons décidé après s'être allongé que nous avions fait exæquo. Je le regarde en retour et voit qu'il a repris des couleurs, il a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de résistant : il est bon en cours, bon en sport et il reprend très vite même après tous les manèges qu'on a fait, c'est fou !

_Tu es encore toute pâle. Rigole-t-il.

Je suis extrêmement gênée, et je sens mes joues se réchauffer, ce qui le fait rire de nouveau. Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer et sens quelque chose me caresser les cheveux, j'ouvre les yeux surprise et voit Henri me regarder dans les yeux. Il suspend son geste sans bouger et m'interroge du regard, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et hoche légèrement la tête. Il recommence à caresser mes cheveux et continue sur mon bras. J'ai les mains derrière la tête pour la soutenir, il est donc encore très proche de mon visage. J'adore la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Il remonte vers mon poignet et finit par s'aventurer vers mon visage, il passe sur mon front, près de mes yeux, mes joues puis mes lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est tellement agréable, il caresse la commissure de ma bouche et je me mets à rire. Il a touché un point sensible sur mon visage, il se met à sourire et repasse sur le coin de ma bouche et je rigole de nouveau, il a compris et maintenant il s'amuse à me chatouiller. Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux et Henri passe sa deuxième main sur mon cou et j'éclate de rire dans de grande exclamation. Henri se met à rire aussi, il s'amuse à me torturer. Je finis par me relever et à me cambrer, j'essaye de le repousser mais il me chatouille de partout.

Henri se calme et s'arrête, il est mort de rire et moi aussi.

_Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas mais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'affiche un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres. Je me penche vers lui et fait en sorte de le dominer de taille, ce qui n'est pas forcément très facile avec mon 1.60m. Mais je finis par me positionner sur lui, Henri ne rigole plus et son sourire s'efface pour ne laisser qu'une fine ouverture au niveau de sa bouche, il a l'air intriguer. Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai en tête, je me rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nos visage ne soit qu'a quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je le regarde avec des yeux de biches et lève mes mains vers son visage. Il se laisse faire et attends la suite de plus en curieux. Et je pose mes mains sur son cou… et le chatouille de partout ! Il éclate de rire aussitôt et tape le sol des mains. Je ris aussi, je suis fière de mon piège.

Nous sommes de nouveau parterre, essoufflés et Henri a sa main sur la mienne, il ne l'a pas prise mais ce contact nous relit.

_C'était vraiment génial aujourd'hui. Je lui dis.

Henri se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Il finit par se relever et me tend la main.

_Viens on doit encore faire quelque chose. T'a pas oublié ? Il faut acheter un cadeau pour l'autre, puisque l'on a fait exæquo. Me dit-il un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

Je lui souris en retour et me lève en prenant sa main, j'ai vu une boutique de souvenirs pas loin et j'aimerais lui trouver quelque chose.

Finalement nous avons continué à nous tenir la main, il faut croire que ça ne le dérange pas. On se dirige vers la boutique quand je vois un enfant tout seul prêt d'une fontaine, il a l'air effrayé. Je m'arrête et Henri suis mon regard et remarque le garçon. Il fronce les sourcils, il sait déjà comment ça va finir.

Je me dirige vers lui et me penche pour lui parler :

_Ça va ? T'es perdu mon grand ? Je lui demande en essayant de ne surtout pas lui faire peur.

Le garçon lève la tête vers moi et Henri et ses yeux s'illuminent. Je suis surprise de sa réaction mais beaucoup moins que quand je me rends compte qu'il regarde Henri et pas moi.

_Monsieur je vous connais. S'écrit-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire ? Et Henri, il le connait ? Je me tourne vers lui, il a l'air aussi perdu que moi. Il me regarde et hausse les épaules :

_Tu es sûr que tu ne me confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demande Henri.

_Non. J'en suis sûr, vous étiez sur l'ordinateur de ma sœur. Lui explique-t-il.

Henri se redresse, et à l'air un peu paniqué, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. C'est peut-être le petit frère d'une amie à lui. Henri se retourne vers moi et me demande d'aller chercher la sécurité pour pouvoir faire un appel pour ses parents. J'accepte, mieux vaut que ce soit Henri que moi qui s'en occupe puisqu'il a l'air de le connaître. Je suis déjà loin quand je me retourne pour vérifier que tout va bien et je vois Henri accroupi devant le petit garçon on dirait qu'il lui explique quelque chose d'assez complexe pour l'âge de ce garçon…

 **Henri :**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il me reconnaisse ? Et pourquoi il a fallu que Lyla s'en mêle ? Celle-là alors, toujours prête à jouer les héroïnes. Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette histoire sans révélation du siècle ? Ce garçon doit être quand même malin pour me reconnaître habiller comme ça. Je peux peut-être essayer quelque chose…

_Lyla ? Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher la sécurité pour retrouver ses parents ? Je m'occupe de lui en attendant. Je propose à Lyla tout en croisant les doigts qu'elle accepte.

_D'accord, ça marche. Me répond-t-elle.

Soulagé je me retourne vers le gamin. Il va falloir la jouer fine. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Il s'est calmé et continue de me regarder comme si je le connaissais.

_Dis-moi petit, comment es-tu venus ici ? Tu es avec tes parents ? Je lui demande calmement.

Il hoche la tête et m'explique qu'il les a perdus de vue à la sortie d'une attraction.

_Ne t'inquiète pas on va les retrouver. Tu as dit que tu me connaissais ? C'est-à-dire ?

_Bah oui je vous connais, vous passez souvent à la télé et ma sœur parle souvent de vous. Me répond le garçon totalement innocent.

Je vois il m'a vraiment reconnu, je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

_Ecoute la jeune fille avec qui je suis ne le sait pas elle. Elle ne sait pas que je chante et que je suis connu. Tu comprends ? Lui demandais-je.

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Il est vraiment sage pour un garçon de son âge. Il a quoi ? 5 ans ?

_Okay alors écoute moi, il va falloir que tu gardes un secret pour moi, d'accords ?

_Oui monsieur. Me répond-t-il.

_Il ne faut surtout pas que tu dises à qui que ce soit qui je suis. D'accord ? Pas même à tes parents. Ni ta sœur, d'ailleurs. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? J'espère, en priant dans ma tête.

_Je comprends, vous voulez rester tranquille, comme Hannah Montana. Me dit-il.

Je rigole à la comparaison du gamin, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais ce n'est pas totalement faux. Sauf que ce n'est pas juste avec une perruque qu'on peut cacher son identité. Je lui confirme d'un hochement de la tête.

_Mais pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas, à la fille ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux je suis surpris de cette question, est ce que c'est si évident même pour un petit garçon ?

_En plus elle est super gentil, elle ne le dira pas aux autres. Finit-il.

_Je…

_C'est bon j'ai trouvé tes parents ! Aller viens, on va te raccompagner à l'accueil. Nous cri Lyla en courant vers nous.

Je me retourne vers le garçon et lui souris.

_Alors pas un mot ? Je lui demande.

_Promis, juré, craché.

Et il crache parterre, ce qui me fait rire. Je me relève et pose ma main sur sa tête, un geste protecteur dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser. Ça ne me dérangerait pas si ce geste n'était pas celui de ma mère…

Je me retourne et vois que Lyla nous a déjà rejoint, elle est essoufflée et se penche les mains sur les cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Elle commente sa position en disant qu'elle manque d'entraînement et qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle fasse du sport. Moi je la trouve très bien comme elle est.

_Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu, t'a dit quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

Mince est-ce que j'ai pensé à voix haute ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.

_Bon on va y aller, hein ? Tu viens Tony ? Continue-t-elle.

Tony ? C'est le prénom du gamin je suppose. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu typé italien quand on fait attention. Lyla lui propose sa main et il la prend, c'est vraiment un garçon bien élevé. Lyla a l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec cet enfant, on dirait une mère poule, c'est trop minion.

_Moi aussi j'ai le droit ? Je lui demande, avec une fausse tête de timide.

Elle me regard en essayant de comprendre de quoi je parle…

_Ta main ? Je précise.

_Bien sûr. Me sourit-elle.

 **Lyla :**

Me voilà entouré de Tony d'un côté et d'Henri de l'autre, ça fait drôle, en plus je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les enfants et alors le fait de tenir la main d'Henri en plus ! Je suis sûrement rouge comme une tomate mais personne n'a l'air de le remarquer.

Je vois les parents de Tony et je lâche sa main pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il court directement vers ses parents et sa mère le prend dans ses bras. Je souris, je suis heureuse de voir une famille se retrouver, oui je suis trop sentimental, je sais. Je me tourne vers Henri qui n'a pas lâché ma main, il les regarde avec une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux et je sens ma main pressée par la sienne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais avant que je ne puisse comprendre, il me lâche et se dirige vers la famille et il donne quelque chose au garçon, je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est. Il dit aussi quelque chose aux parents et reviens vers moi après un échange poli de sourires. C'est quoi toute ces cachoteries ? J'interroge du regard Henri et il fait mine de ne pas remarquer. C'est ça fait le malin.

Nous sommes enfin devant le magasin de souvenirs, Tony est retourné avec ses parents et moi je me suis remise de mes émotions et mon estomac aussi. Cette fois on va y arriver, nous avons chacun dix minutes devant nous pour trouver un cadeau, heureusement le magasin n'est pas très grand. Nous entrons et partons chacun d'un côté.

Je me dépêche je veux trouver quelque chose de bien pour Henri. « Ouah, ce n'est pas donné leurs cadeaux souvenirs ! » Bon qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisirs, si j'ai bien compris il aime la musique, les jeux vidéo et la lecture. Ah ! J'ai trouvé parfait…

 **Henri :**

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui trouver ? Qu'est-ce que Lyla voudrait ? Il faut que je me dépêche je n'ai que dix minutes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Jouer au super héros, la musique, les jeux vidéo, tient ce n'est pas chère ici. Et si…

 **Lyla**

Je sors de la boutique en deuxième, j'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira. Normalement, c'est pile poil ce qu'il lui faut.

_Alors t'a réussi ? Tu m'as trouvé quoi ? Je demande.

_On offre à trois ? Me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Je tends la pochette cadeau, pendant qu'Henri me montre un paquet cadeau. Notre synchronisation nous fait rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle comme situation. J'ai le stresse…

Je me décide à ouvrir le paquet et Henri la pochette. Je le vois l'ouvrir et sourit. Ouf ! Il regarde le marque page et découvre la photo j'ai choisi pour l'y mettre.

_C'est le coin photo qui fait ça, il imprime des photos sur absolument tout, des tasses, mugs, coque de téléphone…

_Merci. M'interrompt-il.

Je rougis pour la centième fois de la journée.

Je me mets donc à l'ouvrage de mon cadeau. Je déchire le papier cadeau et découvre un porte clé en forme de guitare où l'on peut apercevoir une photo de moi et d'Henri dans le dernier manège où l'on est allé, qui est basé sur la culture musicale. J'adore !

_Super merci.

_Je l'ais aussi trouvé au rayon photo. Rigole-t-il.

Ça pour une coïncidence ! Nous avons chacun une photo de nous deux c'est vraiment trop bien. Je suis tellement contente.

La journée se finit et il est l'heure de repartir. Je suis un peu triste mais nous allons nous voir demain de toute façon.


End file.
